Komodozilla
by Kardas the Destroyer
Summary: Ever wondered what happend to Godzilla and Komodithrax's egg? Find out here.


Komodozilla

A short story by Kardas the Destroyer

This story was inspired by Godzilla vs the Zillas (written by GodzillaGuy), Godzilla (1998), Godzilla: The Series. Komodozilla is a monster of my own design. I will try to find a website where I can put a picture I made of it. So until then just use your imagination.

Chapter One: Birthday

A deserted island off the coast of Alaska. Snow covers almost all of the landscape, with the exeption of the the rocky beaches and the peak of a semi-active volcano. For the last several months all has been still and quite. It wouldn't last...

At the bottom of a deep fissure two dead frozen bodies sat there, half buried in snow, ice, and rock. Only a handful of people have ever encountered these beasts, but if they were present at this time they would identify one as Komodithrax, a massive mutant Komodo Dragon. The other didn't have a given name, however, it was a massive turtle-like beast with a spiked shell, toothed beak, and powerful tail that ended in a spiked club. Between the dead creatures was an egg. While it was a common oval shape (much like the eggs reptiles and birds layed) it measured well over nine feet tall. This egg was layed some months ago by Komodithrax. A number of months after the mutant lizard made her way to this island she began haveing territorial disputes with the giant turtle. A short time later, another massive beast, a creature known to humans as Godzilla, found its way here, following Komodrithax's scent. Though insead of attacking her the reptile mutant began a courtship ritual, which Komodithrax accepted. The mutant pair later produced an egg, one which the mutant turtle found appetizing, as he soon stole the egg. Godzilla and Komodithrax fought well agianst the murderous turtle, however, a a last attack from the turtle resulted in him, The monitorlizard and their egg to fall to their doom. Though not everything is as appears...

Suddenly, the egg began to shift, small squiks and shrills coming from it all the while. The egg shell began to crack and crumble, as the creature within it fought to make its way into the outside world. Then the infant beast broke free of his prison, a yellowish liquid covering the little mutant's body. The little beast oppend his eyes and looked around, and took in all of the scents in the air. While there was no mother of father there to greet the mutant Komodo/Zilla crossbreed, the creature didn't need parents to take care of itself. The beast began climbing out of the fissure its egg had rested in, and made its way to the frigid sea.

The mutant would stay near this island for some years, feeding off of fish, whales, and other sea life, until it grew into a giant. After growing into an adult, the monster would leave its home and begin searching for food else where. The beast would also begin searching for other of its own kind.

Chapter Two: Snake in the Grass

The very earth seemed to tremble as Godzilla hit the ground just outside of Nashville. For days a massive mutant rattlesnake has been terrorizing the Tennessee capital, but H.E.A.T, accompanyed by Godzilla, had finally arrived to subdue the serpent. Godzilla rose once more, growling feircely. The giant snake, nicknamed Rattler by Randy, hissed and raised it tail. The rattle on the end began to vibrate, creating an unworldly sonic blast. The blast struck Godzilla, causeing horrible pain to the giant's sensetive ears. Trying to ignore the pain, Godzilla charged and collided with his opponent. The two monsters wrestled each other, almost crushing the assembled H.E.A.T members in the prossess. Rattler constricted Godzilla, pinning his arms to his sides. The mutant snake then opened his mouth, revealing two pairs of long fangs, all of them dripping with venom. Suddenly, the snake's face was blasted with a stream of radioactive flames. Rattler hissed in pain and loosened its grip on Godzilla. This allowed the mutant lizard to pull the snake off of him and throw it a great distance. The mutant hit the ground with enough force to knock it unconcieous.

"All right!", yelled Randy. "The G-Man showed that over-sized earthworm who's boss!"

Godzilla roared, as if agreeing with Randy's statement.

"What do we do with it now" Craven wondered outloud.

Nick Tatopoulos, leader of the group, was the next to speak, "Major Hicks and his men should be here soon. Then they will transport it to Site Omega. There it will be studied with other mutations. What I want to know is how a Dimandhead Rattlesnake grew hundreds of times its original size, as well as gain sonic powers."

"Perhaps I have found something that may help us find out", said Monique. She was standing near the mutant snake's head. Imprinted onto one of the serpent's scales was a symbol of some sort.

"Hmm. Who knew Anaconda here liked tattoos.", joked Randy.

"Perhaps...", started Nick before a roar from Godzilla interupted him. He looked over his shoulder to see Godzilla strideing away, obviosely heading for the nearest river to take him back to the ocean. "Maybe we should wait until we are in New York to investigate this further."

"I'll have N.I.G.E.L take a picture of the symbol.", said Craven, refering to his analysis robot. The scientist took a remote from his pocket and typed a number of buttons. N.I.G.E.L was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the group heard a static-filled voice come from the direction Godzilla left in. There, in the middle of one of Godzilla's footprints, was a mass of yellow, damaged metal, along with crackling wires, and a round yellow head. "N.I.G.E.L!", screamed Craven. He ran to the center of the footprint and scooped up the trashed robot's head. "N.I.G.L.E, speak to me!"

"I... I...", said the robot, in its high-pitched voice. Then, in a deeper voice, it said "I'll - I'll be back." Then N.I.G.L.E powered down. Randy tried to keep from snickering but failed. Craven looked up at the computer expert and said two simple words, "Lousy hacker."

Chapter Three: Figures in the Shadows

A shadowy figure sat alone in his private chamber, plotting his next move. After monitoring H.E.A.T's activities for a number of months he decided to take matters into his own hands. To actually allow the mutations they fought to live was beyond stupidity in his opinoin. To him, the only thing that was even more stupid was that they actually treated one of these... monsters as a pet. Suddenly, the door to his chamber swung opened. One of the man's lieutinutes walked in .

"Sir", said the lieutinute. "Everything is ready. We wait only for your command".

The leader of the secret orginization smiled and chuckled softly. When he spoke his voice sounded like ice breaking. "Then wait no longer. I trust that you are smart enough not to fail me agian."

"I won't fail agian. I remember my punishments well", said the leader's second-in-command, glanceing at his entirly mechanicle right arm. Especially the painful ones."

"Then go", said the group leader, "Do what you must."

The lieutinute then departed. The leader knew his second-in-command would suceed. Even if he didn't the leader was not worried. _After all,_ thought the man, _I have nothing but time._

Chapter Four: Legacy

"Any luck yet?", asked Nick fir the third time in as many minutes.

"No" said Randy "I've gone through hundreds of orginization symbols and logos and I still haven't found anything. I'm starting to think that symbol may just be nothing."

Before Nick could argue, he was cut off by Elsie, who sounded mor urgente then usual, "Guys! You will never believe this!"

"Are you shure about that?", asked Randy "After the things I've seen on this job, I'm willing to believe anything."

"See for yourself.", said Elsie as she showed them a blurry photograph. "These pictures were taken on a fishing boat yesterday." It was clearly taken somewhere out at see. In the picture they could see a giant reptilian creature surgeing through the water. While no one could make out any actual features, they could tell it greatly resembled a certian creature.

"Godzilla?", said Nick.

"How can that be?", asked Nick, "He would never..."

"Actually", said Randy, "The big guy hasn't been in his lair in days."

Before anyone could ponder this further, they heard the sound buildings being reduced to rubble. They also heard distant calls of some kind. Randy rushed to the window and looked out at Mannhatann across the Hudson River. Great colums of smoke were drifting up from the city. He could also see many people running around in a panick.

"I think", said Randy, "We have a problem."

Soon H.E.A.T was heading toward the city, hopeing that only monster on their side hasn't turned agianst them.

Chapter Five: Destruction

H.E.A.T rushed through the streads of the damaged city, forceing their way through a tide of panicked people.

"Massive terrestrial lifeform straight ahead.", said the recently rebuilt N.I.G.E.L robot.

The team stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted a gigantic shadowy form standing farther down the street, most of its features hidden by smoke and dust from the damaged buildings. Nick didn't waste any time.

"Godzilla!", called Nick.

The tremendous beast turned toward the sound. At that moment a group of military tanks and vehiciles pulled up near the H.E.A.T team members. A few seconds later a man dressed in military issue clothing. He looked from Nick to the approaching monster and back agian and said, "Tatopoulos! what on earth is that over-grown salamander doing?!"

"I have no idea what has gotten into him Major Hicks, but I'll do everything possible to calm him down."

Hicks shrugged and said, "You'd better, or that monster will be reunited with the rest or his family."

The giant was uppon them by now, but once it stepped out of the smoke and dust the assembled people could tell there eas something very wrong. The monster before them wasn't Godzilla. It was slightly larger then the beast they were familiar with. Its body design was, however, very similar to Godzilla's. It had a lean body that stood on two powerful legs, which ended in three clawed toes. It possessed a long tail for balance, as well as a number of large spikes on its back (though not in as great of numbers as Godzilla). The rest of the body was somewhat different from Godzilla. It was slightly larger then the beast they were familiar with. Its arms were also slightly longer in proportian to its body, meaning that while it could walk on two legs, it could also get down on all fours to move. The scaly hide on the top half of the body, the arms, and the legs were colored light brown, while its neck, and underbelly were colored a light bluish-grey. Finally, its head was slightly more flattend then Godzillas, but armed with powerful jaws and teeth just the same. It also possesed s small horn on its snout. The great beast looked at the tiny creatures standing in front of him, and let out a great bellow that sounded like Godzilla's roar combined with a fearsome hiss.

"What in the world is that?!", shouted Craven.

The beast sniffed the air and began strideing toward the group of people.

"I think the question is 'Why aren't we running?'!", screamed Randy.

The team members egan running away, even as the tanks near them opened fire on the beast. The gigantic monster roared in annoyance, its back spikes glowing brightly. It then released a blast of greenish-blue flames from its mouth. The men abandoned their vehicles and ran away, even as the flames incenerated the tanks... along with N.I.G.E.L (much to Craven's dismay). The creature began walking agian when it picked up a scent in the air, one faint but somehow familiar. Its eyes settled on the human with the red coat. Nick. Taking three short strides, the monster caught up with Nick and scooped him up with his talons. Holding him gently, the beast brought the struggleing human near his nose and began sniffing Nick. He didn't know why, but this tiny creature's scent was familiar, in a way. Nick looked at the beast. He noticed it was inspecting him with curiosity, in much the same way Godzilla did when he first met Nick. Suddenly, a blast of greenish flame sent the beast flying, causing him to release Nick from his grasp. Before Nick fell to far another giant, clawed handcaught him. The scientist looked up to see Godzilla.

"Godzilla!", said Nick in a releaved tone.

The massive mutant gentley sat Nick down on the ground before chargeing back into battle with the creature. The beast rose and saw Godzilla coming. He then released a flame blast, forceing Godzilla back. Godzilla responded with a flame blast of his own, which his opponent dodged easily. The monster then charged and tackled Godzilla, resulting in both of the crashing into a building, throwing up a huge amount of smoke and dust. While they could not be seen, the sounds of battle could be heard coming from within the cloud. Suddenly a huge figure came flying from the cloud and into the air. It then crashed into the ground and layed still. Then the members of H.E.A.T could hear heavy footfalls coming from within the cloud. They waited to see who the victor was.

Chapter Six: Chip Off the Old Block

Godzilla layed on the ground stunned, but not seriouslly injured. Before he could rise, however, a massive clawed foot came down onto the back of Godzilla's neck, sinking its sharp talons into Godzilla's hide. The dinosaur-like beats roared in pain. His opponent then began to breathe in, gathering energy for a final flame blast.

"Godzilla!", screamed Nick, Randy and Craven keeping him from rushing forward.

Suddenly, the beast paused and began to sniff the air. It then lowered its head and began to sniff Godzilla. What happened next was quite unexpected: The monster's widend, as it released its hold on Godzilla. It then took a few steps back, makeing a series of high-pitched hisses and squeaks, as well as lower its head in a submisive manner. Godzilla then rose from the ground growling feircely. He then began to charge, only to suddenly stop and sniff the air around his opponent. He wasn't shure how he knew, but something deep inside Godzilla told him this creature was family. No, not only family, but his own offspring. Both titans calmed down and began regarding each other with curiousity, rather than anger.

"What just happened?", asked a confused Randy.

"That creature... It's acting just like Godzilla did when he first imprinted on you Nick.", said Elsie

Suddenly Nick knew what this creature was. "The egg." muttered Nick.

"What was that?" asked Craven.

"Remember when me and Audrey were stranded on that island near Alaska?, said Nick, his mind flashing back several months. We encountered a mutant Komodo Dragon. Godzilla arrived a short time later and began a mateing ritual. Soon after, Komodithax layed an egg, but she and the egg fell down a crevasse, where we thought they died. It seems, however, the egg not only survied, but hatched.

"So, your saying that creature is a chip off of the old scaly block?"

"Yes", replied Nick with a mixture of awe and uncertianty in his voice.

"So, he's a Komodozill?.", said Randy. "Cool."

Before they could discuss anything else, however, a pair of missles flew through the air and struck Komodozilla in the side. The creature howled in pain and fell to the ground, stunned but not badly injured. Nick and the others looked up to see six black heicoptors hovering in the air a short distance away from Godzilla. On their sides was a familiar symbol. It was obvious that the helicoptors weren't the military's.

"That's the same symbol we found on that mutant snake that was terrorizing Nashville!", yelled Elsie.

"The people these guys work for must have created it.", said Monique.

Godzilla wasn't thinking of the mutant snake at the moment. He was trying to hold the helicoptors off with his flame breathe as Komodozilla began diging into the ground, createing an escape route for him and his father. High above the heicoptors were dodgeing Godzilla's flames as well as fireing their weapons.

"Do we take out the other creature as well as Godzilla?", asked one of the pilots.

"Yes.", said the leader of the air strike. "Remeber our mission: Destroy all mutations."

Suddenly, an atomic flame blast destroyed the leader's helicoptor's tail section, causing it to spin toward the ground. Luckily for the pilot, he managed to eject just befor impact. Once his parichute slowly carried him to the ground lifted his communicater and said, "Fire the master weapon! Now!" Before they could, however, Godzilla and his son were gone, already deep beneath the earth. The man growled in frustrarion. He then lifted his communicator once more and said, "Move out. They're heading for water. We can track the mutants until they come back onto land where we ban nail them." That is when he noticed H.E.A.T standing a short distance away. Before they could make a move on him, a helicoptor landed near him. He ran and ducked inside. Before he closed the door he said to the team, "This isn't over." The helicopter then took off.

"What was that about?", asked Craven.

"I don't know", said Nick "but we have to catch up with Godzilla and Komodozilla, and I think I know where they are heading."

Chapter Seven: Experiments

"Idiot!", screamed the orginization leader. "How could you loose Godzilla?!"

"I apoligize sir, but I do have some information that may help us find him and the other creature.", said his second-in-command. He was communicating with his leader via video transmission.

The leader's eyes widend. "Other creature?", he said in a confused voice. What other creature?"

"When we arrived Godzilla was standing with another, similar beast. One of the H.E.A.T team members used the term 'Komodozilla'.", said the man. "I will send you a picture we took of the monster now."

An image then appeared on the screen, dipicting a massive lizard-like beast standing near Godzilla. The group leader's eyes widend. While he had never seen this creature before, it somehow resembled another creature he had seen before. He then remembered hearing something about H.E.A.T encountering a mutant turtle and lizard nearly a year before. Suddenly he remembered why some of the the beast's feature look so familiar. A number of years ago his scientists had been running experiments on several animals, reptiles in paticular. One experiment went wrong, resulting in a Komodo Dragon and a Snapping Turtle becomeing gigantic mutants. They soon escaped, never to be seen agian until H.E.A.T encountered them.

"So...", said the leader. "The creatures did survive."

"Sir?" said the lieutenute.

"Uh, nevermind. Do you at least know were they are going?"

"Yes sir.", said the the second-in-command. "They seem to be heading toward a deserted island near Alaska."

"Then get there before they arrive and set up an ambush", said his leader. Once they leave the water kill them."

Chapter Eight: Father and Son

Godzilla and his son swam through freezing cold water as they journeyed back to Komodozilla's birthplace. Not far behind, the boat known as the Heat Seeker was following the two aquatic beasts.

"I wonder why they'er swimming all the way back to Alaska.", said Craven.

"I think a better question is why those helicopters were attacking them.", said Nick.

Before anyone could come up with any answers a call from Godzilla made them look out the window. They saw an island in the distance. About fifteen minutes later they could see Godzilla and Komodozilla rise out of the water. They then began strideing toward the large volcano in the center of the island. H.E.A.T soon began following them, unaware they were walking into a trap. When the team reached the top of the volcano the saw a familiar enviornment. The huge crater of the mountian was almost completly covered with a tropical forest. The air here was warm from the heat of the volcano, allowing many different types of plants to grow on this mostly barren island. Nick and the others could see Godzilla and Komodozilla were takeing a rest on a bare patch of earth.

"Okay", said Nick. "Maybe they have the right idea. We should take a rest and disscuss what those men in the helicoptors wanted with Godzilla."

Just as they were about to set up a camp, three black helicoptors suddenly flew above them. The helicoptors then began firing their weapons at Godzilla and Komodozilla. The creatures roared in annoyance and pain. A flame blast from Godzilla broke up the helicopters' formation, buying his son as well as himself time to run. With the flying machines right behind them Godzilla and his offspring began climbing the rock wall that seperated the inner crater from the outside of the volcano. Everntually, the monsers' sprinting ended at the edge of a large cliff overlooking the rough see. Below there were a horribly violent sea, meaning swimming to saftey would be easy.

Suddenly, the creatures heard sound coming from behind them. When they turned they saw the three helicoptors had been joined by three more, and on the ground below them was a number of black tanks. At the head of the group of tanks was a large launching device, on top of which rested a large missile, just waiting to be launched. Godzilla wasn't going down without a fight though. Before the men below could reach for the controls, Godzilla charged forward, releasing blast of radioactive flame. The flames caused the helicopters to pull back and begin firing their weapons. Soon, a scene of chaos took place. Godzilla and Komodozilla began swatting at the helicoptors, even as the helicopters and tanks began firing their weapons. Suddenly, Komodozilla noticed a helicoptor was closing in on his father from behind. He rushed forward and inhailed deeply. When he opened his mouth a blast of radioactive flame wasn't release. Instead a gust of air as strong as a hurricane blew the helicoptor away as if it were a leaf in a windstorm. The pilot the eject just before the helicoptor burst into flames. He roared in triumph. Before he could do anything else, however, blasts from a tank and helicopter sent the great beast flying a short distance. Komodozilla then hit the ground and layed there in a stunned state. Godzilla tried to help his child, but the helicopers and tanks began closeing, forceing him closer and closer to the cliff edge. A hail of missiles and bullets forced the giant to the ground.

"Alright you giant lizard, it's time to say nighty night.", said the lieutenute in his helicopter. He then picked up his communicator and said, "Ready. Aim." The men below took aim with the missile. However, before the lieutenute could give the order man rushed up and tackled the man who was in charge of the missile. While the two exchanged blows, four more people arrived and tried to fight of the rest of them, bust soon found themselves out numbered. As the people where restrained Nick kept asking one question: "What do you want with Godzilla?!" One of the men approached, holding a disk of some sort. He then threw the disk. when it hit the ground it began spinning on its own. Suddenly a holographic image appeared. It was shaped like a human but had no features, just pitch darkness. Then the hologram spoke. "So...", the hologram said, "H.E.A.T, at last we meet."

"Who are you?", asked Nick.

The figure chuckled. "I can't give that kind of information, but you can just call me 'Shadow'."

"Do these men work for you?" said Nick.

"Yes.", replied Shadow, "They are part of an ever larger orginization."

"So, that giant rattlesnake was your doing?"

"Yes. I did, after all, have to test your creature's power."

"And just what is it your orginization does?", asked Elsie.

"Saveing the world of course.", said Shadow.

"Saveing the world?", said a confused Craven, "From what?"

"Isn't it obvious?", said Shadow, "We save the world from mutations.

"Uh, dude? I think were the ones who do that.", said Randy.

"You think you are saveing the world?!", Shadow said in a raged voice, "You are destroying it! Every time your 'pet' here fights a mutation the creatures destroy cities and other such things!". Shadow took a moment to calm himself. Then he looked directly at Nick and said, "That is why I'm going to put an end to it. Do you see that missile? Well, once it is fired it will obliterate Godzilla for good."

"Impossible.", said Nick. "Conventional weaponry won't harm him for long."

Shadow chuckled, "Well Mr. Tatopoulos, this weapon is anything but conventional. I've been observing your team's activities for several months and I know all of Godzilla's strengths and weaknesses. This missile carries inside of it the key to Godzilla's demise. When that missile makes contact with a target, it releases a gas that is then inhailed. When that accures, the target's molecular structure is the altered, transforming it into a stone-like substance." Shadow's voice then grew as cold as the water that surrounded the island, "Godzilla will become his own memorial statue."

H.E.A.T was horrified by what they just heard. Knowing they couldn't stop it. Then Nick asked, "The what are you going to do with Komodozilla?! Turn him into a statue as well?!"

"Of course not.", said Shadow. "Since he he wouldn't even exist were it not for one of my creatures, he is mine to use."

"What?", asked Craven. "What do you mean by that?"

Shadow ignored him. He was talking to one of his men. "See to it that Godzilla is reduced to rubble once the missile's effects take hold." Then the hologram ended. The men then took aim with the missile once more. Godzilla was just now getting to his feet in a dazed manner.

"No!", screamed Nick.

Chapter Nine: Sacrifice

Off to the side Komodozilla was just recovering from the blast he took earlier. Suddenly he heard Nick's cry and looked over in his direction. He saw his "grandfather" and the other humans being resrained while the men that were chasing Komodozilla earlier pointed a projectile of some sort at his father. Suddenly, the projectile left its launcher, heading sraight for Godzilla. Instinct took control of Komodozilla's actions, as he rushed forward. It seemed to happen in slow motion. As the missile flew toward Godzilla, Komodozilla did the same. Suddenly the race was decided. Komodozilla tackled his father, sending him flying off to the side. Then the missile struck its new target. It exploded causeing horrible pain. As the blast flung Komodozilla off of the cliff, the gas found its way into the reptile's body, its effects already takeing place. As he fell, Komodozilla released a chilling cry of pain until he finally plunged beneath the waves.

All present were stunned at what they just saw, but none as much as Nick. When he first began studying Godzilla he developed a close bond with him. He then felt horrible loss when he thought Godzilla was killed by a military air strike. However that was only a fraction of what Godzilla was felling. The creature suddenly rose and looked at the spot his son had been standing just moments before. Suddenly another emotion swelled to replace that feeling of loss: Sheer, uncontrolable rage. Godzilla let out a roar of anger and spun around quickly. He then released a powerful blast of flameing radiation. The blast completly disentigrated one of the helicopter and its pilot. The massive beast then began attacking the tanks and other helicopters. Nick and the rest of H.E.A.T hid themselves behind some boulders as Godzilla punished the men for attacking his son. Soon, only the lieutenute's helicopter was left. Godzilla set his sights on it and charged. The lietenute fired all of the ammoe he had left, all of it hitting its target. Godzilla, however, shrugged off the blasts as if they were no more then raindrops. In such an enraged state Godzilla's power knew few limits.

The lietenute piloted his helicopter in an attempt to escape the enraged monster. Godzilla was right behind him, chomping and biting at the fleeing helicopter. The flying machine then picked up speed and began pulling away from Godzilla. The giant monster then jumped onto a large boulder and fired two small fireballs at the helicopter. The blasts met their mark and destroyed the machine's rotors. The helicoptor then went into a tail spin, the lieutenute desperatlly trying to get the machine under control. But the helicoptor never hit the ground. The reason for this was clear: Godzilla's powerful jaws were clamped around the machine, a murderous look in the beast's eyes. Godzilla then began shaking the lieutenute's helicopter like a dog with a chew toy. Suddenly, Godzilla released his grip and sent the helicoptor flying throught the air. It then hit the ground hard, stunning the pilot breifly. Once his senses returned he noticed a huge shadow fell over his helicopter. When he looked up he saw the huge clawed foot of Godzilla come down on him. Then he saw nothing ever agian.

Chapter Ten: Pain

The assembled H.E.A.T members stood near the ledge Komodozilla had fell from. The remaining people that were involved with Shadow's plans have since retreated, heading for a ship on the other side of the island, though no one present was thinking of them.

"Komodozilla sacrificed himself to save Godzilla." said Monique.

"I bet the big guy would have done the same.", said Randy

Suddenly, a series of small tremors knocked the team off of their feet. Nick looked up to see Godzilla heading straight toward the cliff just before he would have stepped on them, he pushed hard with his legs and jumped off of the ledge and into the sea. He could make out a large object on the seafloor. Once he was closer he saw what the object was: His son, Komodozilla, and he could tell his offspring was in a bad way. Almost all of the beast's body was now stone and his breathing was very labored. Godzilla desended onto the seafloor next to Komodozilla and began nudging him with his snout. Komodozilla's eyes slowly opened and took in the sight of his father. Pain coursed through his rapidly hardening body, but Komodozilla didn't care. All he cared about was keeping his father safe from harm, in the very same way Godzilla wanted to protect Nick. Then, with the closest thing to a smile he could give, Komodozilla closed his eyes for the last time. Soon after, the rest of Komodozilla's body hardend into stone.

A few minutes later Godzilla emerged from the sea and climbed back up the cliff. Once he was back on solid ground Godzilla turned back toward the sea. Then, with all of his might, Godzilla released a great roar. It wasn't a roar of victory or anger though. It was a roar of sorrow and pain. Nick recalled Godzilla makeing a similar sound when Komodithrax fell to her doom during her fight with the giant turtle. Like higher mamals (such as humans and elephants), Godzilla and some other creatures were capable of felling loss. This feeling of loss caused Godzilla to mourn his son's death. He didn't move from that spot for a nuber of days. Nick finally urged Godzilla into leaving the island. However, even after Godzilla stopped mourning his emotional wounds never quit healed.


End file.
